dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern Unlimited
Green Lantern Unlimited is the fifth comic in DC Unlimited. Storylines In Brightest Day The Green Lantern Abin Sur's ship is off corse, and is about to crash. He does everything he can to stop it, but realizes he is going to crash no matter what. He sends a message to Oa and tells the Guardian Ganthet to tell his family he loves them. Abin Sur then crashes. Meanwhile, the pilot Hal Jordan just pulled of a stunt that had killed many before him, even though his friend Tom Kalmaku told him he couldn't. Afterwards, Hal speaks to Tom on the phone, with Tom saying what Hal did was amazing. However, Hal hangs up when he spots something in the sky which lands in the forest. Hal goes to find whatever has landed, which turns out to be Abin Sur's ship. Abin Sur then comes out and falls in to Hal's arms. Abin Sur then takes his ring off and gives it to Hal, explaining the ring "chose" Hal. Hal puts the ring on and is teleported away. Hal wakes up on Oa, where he meets Thaal Sinestro, who helps Hal up, before welcoming Hal to the Green Lantern Corps. Hal is then taken to a training camp for new Green Lanterns, where he is taught how to use his ring by Sinestro and Kilowog. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Tom and Hal's girlfriend, Carol Ferris, are panicing, as they can't find Hal. Back on Oa, Hal demands to be send home as he knows his friends are panicing about him. After some argument, Kilowog agrees to take Hal to the Guardians of the Universe, who created the Green Lantern Corps. The Guardians debate on Hal's request to go home, but are all shut up when the Guardian Ganthet argues in favor of Hal. In the end, most Guardians say they should send Hal home, and so, Hal is transported back to Earth. In Blackest Night Hal returns home, where he meets up with Tom and Carol, telling them his story and showing them the ring. Tom then says that Hal could become a superhero with his new ring, but Hal admits that he isn't even sure if his ring is a good thing or not. After some talking with Carol, Hal is convinced that his ring is a gift. Tom then shows Hal a criminal named Mark Richards, AKA Tattooed Man, who is covered in tattoos he can bring to life and morph in to anything. Hal agrees that he seems like a good place to start. Hal then makes his way to Tattooed Man's location, while talking to Tom and Carol on an ear peace. He finally finds Tattooed Man and begins fighting him. However, Tattooed Man manages to get the upper hand and is about to kill Hal, but Hal manages to use his ring to create a shield, and begins using his ring to fight Tattooed Man, eventually managing to defeat him. When asked his name, Hal proclaims himself Green Lantern. Afterwards, Hal, Tom and Carol go out for dinner. They talk about Hal's ring, with Hal asking the ring what it's story is. The ring explains the story of Abin Sur to Hal, Tom, and Carol. It turns out Abin Sur was one of the greatest Green Lanterns that had ever lived, and that he was respected by almost every Green Lantern. After this long story, Hal realizes he has a lot to live up to. Hope Burns Bright Hal is teleported to Oa, where he finds out he is going to be sent on his first mission, with his partner Kilowog. They are then told a Blue Lantern named Saint Walker is coming with them, much to Kolowog's annoyance, as he believes Walker to be a wimp. Hal is then told he is going up against the Red Lanterns, as they have taken over the Blue Lantern home planet. When they make it there, Hal sees that the Reds have ripped the planet apart. While searching for Reds, Saint Walker explains that the Reds have hated the Blues since the beginning of both Corps. While traveling, Hal and the rest incounter their first Red Lantern, Zilius Zox, or as Hal calls him "Bouncing Ball Man". The four begin to fight, with it ending in Hal throwing Zox far in to space. Meanwhile, the Red Lantern Skallox realizes his partner is now off planet and tells his leader, Atrocitus. Atrocitus then gets all the Red Lanterns he has, including Skallox and his second in command Bleez, and demands that they kill the Lanterns on his planet. The Red Lanterns then find Hal, Saint Walker, and Kilowog and begin their attack. They put up a good fight, but even Hal is saying they can't win, that is until Saint Walker recites the Blue Lantern oath and causes a large explosion of blue energy that knocks out all the Reds around him. Kolowog then grabs Hal's ring hand and recites the Green Lantern oath, causing another explosion that throws the Reds miles away. Hal is shocked and amazed by what Kilowog just did, but Kilowog shuts him up and says that there's still one Red left. Just then, Atrocitus arrives on the battlefeild, grabbing Saint Walker's head. Kilowog tries to charge right for Atrocitus, but Atrocitus just back hands Kilowog in to a mountain behind him. Atrocitus rushes towards Hal, ready to kill him, but Hal points his ring at Atrocitus, with his ring letting out a large beam that knocks Atrocitus back. He may be down, but he's not out, as he once again rushes towards them, but Saint Walker then shows up and grabs Atrocitus' head, much to his and Hal's confusion. However, Saint Walker then overloads Atrocitus with his own ring's power and ends up knocking him out. Afterwards, the Reds are forced off the Blue's home world and the Blue's move back in. Meanwhile, on the Red's home world, Atrocitus is speaking with Zilius Zox, Bleez, and Skallox, revealing that he isn't done with Hal Jordan. Sinestro's Might Concept Art Epson_10262016_232737.png|Hal Jordan/Green Lantern Epson_10262016_232850.png|Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire Epson_10262016_232948.png|Tom Kalmaku Epson_10262016_233135.png|Kilowog Epson_10262016_233332.png|Ganthet Epson_10292016_194130.png|Saint Walker Epson_10262016_233719.png|Sinestro Epson_10292016_174852.png|Atrocitus Epson_10292016_175104.png|Zilius Zox Epson_10292016_175403.png|Skallox Epson_10292016_175556.png|Bleez Epson_10272016_222656.png|Tattooed Man Category:Comics